


【Merlin】聋瞎骑士团很苦x

by Notsweet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Lovely, M/M, 是一个甜腻的爱情故事, 梅林是宫廷法师
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsweet/pseuds/Notsweet
Summary: 骑士们开始受不了国王和法师明目张胆的秀恩爱了。





	【Merlin】聋瞎骑士团很苦x

尽管大家早就注意到了亚瑟和他的男仆之间的关系有些特殊--这两个人一旦呆在一起，就会散发出奇怪的氛围。但自从男仆突然摇身一变，成了卡梅洛特的首席法师后，这种氛围，已经浓烈到把他们当瞎子的地步了。  
  
比如上周的早晨例行圆桌议会。  
  
亚瑟和梅林总是最迟来的两个（据说国王经常赖床）。一听到开门的声音，大家就回头起身迎接，梅林打开门，与国王并排前行。  
  
【对此当然会有守旧派的老臣异常不满，于是初期便有人趁散会时向亚瑟提出了这一点，说大法师不把国王看在眼里，试图把大法师拉下高位--（居然真的有人用这种理由来说啊？高汶表示嘲讽）--还没等那位老臣说完，亚瑟抬手止住了他。  
  
“边境的莫甘娜残党怎么样了？关于巫术的法律完善得怎么样了？对于前一段时间入住的德鲁伊人安排得怎么样了？”  
  
魔法已经扎根于卡梅洛特了，我们需要梅林留在这里，无论什么理由，别想搞事。（而且梅林本来就不把亚瑟当做国王对待好吗）  
  
老臣白着脸，踉踉跄跄地走远。从此那群胆小的守旧派再也不敢挑拨国王和法师之间的关系了。】  
  
回到正题，亚瑟的位置是主位，而梅林的位置在他的右侧。两人同时坐下，然而屁股碰到椅子的那一瞬间，梅林突然皱眉，不动声色的把位置向亚瑟移了移。亚瑟明显的挑起眉毛，甚至还轻微点了点头。  
  
不就是因为打扫把位置移了一点嘛！骑士们在心里咆哮道。  
  
“那么这次的收成…”莱昂不自在的清了清嗓子，开始宣读报告。  
  
大家零零散散的拿起各自面前的羊皮纸。  
  
然而，亚瑟和梅林的报告不知为何混在了一起，想要整理起来似乎很麻烦，于是梅林抬头看向亚瑟。只见他们的国王双手合十搁在桌子上，微微歪着头与梅林对视，就这样过了五秒，梅林无奈的叹了一口气，低下头开始整理那一堆乱七八糟的纸。  
  
啧。骑士们纷纷把头放低。  
  
当莱昂念到一半时，梅林终于整理好了那堆纸，一手拿着自己的，另一只手把分好的一叠递给亚瑟。这时，亚瑟抬起双手--咦为什么要用两只手来接？  
  
亚瑟一只手拿到了报告，另一只手顺势覆在了梅林的手上，还握了一下。  
  
我去？骑士们纷纷懵逼。  
  
梅林收回手，似乎面不改色，但仔细看的话可以发现，耳朵红了--而国王，表情认真的看了一会儿报告，接着非常自然的用手按住了嘴。  
  
你就是想笑吧？对吧？  
  
到最后会议结束，大家一个两个站起来准备离开时，梅林瞪着眼睛狠狠锤了亚瑟一下。（喂喂还有人没背过身子呢快快快！！）亚瑟立刻露出了危险的笑容，随后大家就听到梅林痛苦的“嗷”了一声。  
  
“你怎么好意思…？！”  
  
“我开心啊。”  
  
“……”  
  
随后的操练亚瑟在众目睽睽之下摔了个狗啃泥，梅林一边躲着他一边到处嘲笑他，整整一天。  
  
  
  
还比如，前两天的巡逻。  
  
梅林与亚瑟并排骑行，两人依旧旁若无人的聊天，其中大部分夹杂着一般国王与法师不会使用的措辞，例如白痴，皇家混账，菜头等等。  
  
期间，骑士们经过了一片野生苹果林，高汶毫不犹豫的挑了几个开始发挥他的吃货本质，其他骑士也因为口渴等原因随便摘了来吃。  
  
梅林也摘了一个，咬了一口。亚瑟拉了下缰绳，靠近梅林，两匹马几乎都贴在一起了。  
  
“很好吃吗？”亚瑟伸长脖子，似乎在观察苹果上有没有虫子。  
  
梅林拼命点头，随即装模作样的摆出一副恍然大悟的样子：“啊，对了，你是国王，当然对路边的水果不放心了。”  
  
亚瑟翻了个白眼，重新坐直：“拜托，你又不是没和我在外面露宿过！”  
  
梅林得意的笑了一下，斜睨着亚瑟又咬了一口苹果。  
  
骑士们习以为常，淡定的当着吃苹果群众。  
  
本来依照往常的套路，这样就够了，但是今天陛下似乎很有兴味。  
  
亚瑟再一次把头伸过去。  
  
“……干嘛？”梅林问道，表情困惑且充满疑虑。亚瑟眨眨眼，干巴巴的回答道：“给我咬一口。”  
  
旁边不是一大堆吗？！你自己为什么不去摘啊陛下？？？  
  
梅林干脆的递过去。  
  
亚瑟干脆的在梅林啃过的地方咬了一大口。  
  
卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
  
高汶“Ewwww”了一声，大家望天的望天，看地的看地，就是不看前面那两个人。  
  
梅林大声抱怨亚瑟的一口去了他半个苹果，亚瑟扭头无视，心满意足的咀嚼着，那恶心的脸红，以及大大的微笑都表明他的心情非常不错。  
  
梅林见反抗无效，泄气的盯着被国王啃了一大半的苹果。  
  
就着缺口毫不迟疑的又咬了一口。  
  
骑士们沉默。  
  
  
  
再比如，昨晚的酒馆？？？  
  
圆桌骑士成立已经有六年了，大家为了庆祝，都跑来酒馆喝酒，就连亚瑟和梅林这两个大忙人都想办法偷偷过来了。  
  
其实也不用偷偷的，梅林用魔法随随便便就能溜出来的好吗？  
  
酒过三巡，大家都醉得东一个西一个，直接抱着酒壶睡的有，站在桌子上跳舞的有，依旧清醒的人也有，例如帕西瓦尔等人--不过他们也许更希望自己醉倒吧。  
  
这样就不用装聋做瞎了。  
  
环视酒馆一圈，可以发现梅林和亚瑟都坐在在位于酒馆最角落的地方，双双趴在桌子上直勾勾的看着对方，互相喷酒气。  
  
两人嘀嘀咕咕的不知道在咕哝什么悄悄话，还一直对着对方呆滞地傻笑，傻得让在场的人都感到卡梅洛特迟早要完。  
  
这时，梅林突然抬起左手，晃晃悠悠的竖起两根手指立在桌子上，做出一个小人模样，亚瑟看着小人，突然就“哼哼哼”的笑了起来，脸还贴着桌子。  
  
梅林的嘴里发出“噗噜噜”的声音，手指摇动，小人迅捷又果断的向亚瑟“走”去，“踏”上了亚瑟的鼻子，顺着脸颊爬上亚瑟的金发，随即瘫在了那里--梅林满意的点头，似乎认为亚瑟的头发是一个完美的归宿，他的手就该在那呆着一般，还得寸进尺的揉了揉。  
  
亚瑟笑的更厉害了，肩膀都抖了起来，笑声也发展成了更剧烈的“哼哼哼哼哼嗝”，连带着梅林也开始发出了“哼哼哼”的声音。  
  
很快，亚瑟做出了除了傻笑以外的回应。他抬起右手，竖起两根手指。  
  
梅林惊喜的“唔？”了一下。  
  
亚瑟的小人慢悠悠的顺着梅林的手臂往上走，故意咯吱了一下梅林的脖子，梅林痒得缩了一下，两人脸上的笑意更浓，眼睛都在闪着光。  
  
最后，小人趴在了梅林的脸上，手指轻抚着梅林令人惊叹的颧骨，那里因酒醉而起的殷红渐变为更深一层的红。  
  
OHHHHHH,SHIT.帕西瓦尔等人端起酒杯，不停灌酒。  
  
平时装聋做瞎的很累啊！为什么连喝酒放松的时候也要这样做！考虑一下我们的心情啊！  
  
大家在心中大声抱怨着，眼角依旧忍不住再次瞄了一眼。  
  
他们，在笑眯眯的，非常亲昵的，蹭鼻子。顶顶鼻尖，又蹭蹭鼻翼……伴随着唇间若有若无的触碰。  
  
欧文骑士抄起旁边莱昂的酒杯，脸上满满写着“嘿我这暴脾气你们要不要脸”，莱昂伸手挡住了他，顺便把酒杯抢回来又灌了自己一杯。  
  
  
END.  


**Author's Note:**

> 这是我的第一篇文，写的不是太好请大家海涵一下哈哈哈！


End file.
